A Midsummer Night's Dream
by joybella
Summary: Cupid just wants to help but leaving everything in the hands of one of his followers will cause great misunderstandings between the Roman and Greek demigods. Chaos and Humor are ensured.
1. A drunk angel shoots

**I'm not a big fan of Valentine's Day because I don't really see it as a proper holiday but this idea kind of came to me based on** **one of Shakespeare's plays **"A Midsummer Night's Dream". There's going to be a lot of chaos and humor and the couples at the end will be: Jason/Reyna, Percy/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel and Leo/Piper but truthfully I will mostly focus on Jason, Reyna, Percy and Annabeth.****

**As always, I don't own anything, dear RR does however.**

* * *

><p>Cupid had a soft spot for the legionaries of Camp Jupiter, mainly because over the centuries he had been worshiped more in his Roman form than the Greek one, but also because the Romans could be the center of such wonderful love stories. Most people didn't know but he actually enjoyed being the patron of a certain couple and who better to keep an eye on than the brave and handsome son of Jupiter and the fierce and beautiful daughter of Bellona. Cupid had watched with great interest the evolution of their relationship until the very moment when Hera took Jason away in order to participate in her plot of stopping Gaea and the Giants. Now he was all for a little drama with Reyna sobbing quietly when she thought no one was around and Jason not remembering anything from his past but he also liked a happy reunion, which he didn't get because his mother decided to stick her little tail in and ruin everything.<p>

Cupid sighed heavily as he glanced inside the praetor's room, through the window, watching Reyna quickly wiping away another tear with the back of her hand. The tears should have stopped the moment Jason came back. The pain should have been replaced with love, happiness and hope. Everything that Cupid looked forward to when the Greeks arrived in camp had been shattered and it was all the fault of Aphrodite. Of course he couldn't blame his mother for hoping that her special little daughter would end up with the great hero and it was hardly the girl's fault but that didn't stop Cupid from wishing that things could have turned out differently.

He crossed his arms and his brows furrowed together on his beautiful forehead. He could change everything of course; he could bring these two back together. Why not? It wasn't like he was cheating seeing as how his own mother and Hera "helped" Piper to get her crush on Jason. He was just going to set things right, like they should have been before this whole Gaea fiasco. Of course that would mean going against Aphrodite and that never turned out well but he was a stubborn god and when he was so keen on making something happen then he wouldn't back down. After all things did work out well for him and Psyche and Reyna did remind him a lot of his sweet wife.

Of course Cupid wasn't allowed to directly influence the love life of any mortal even if they were demigods but for that he had his 'helpers' that carried around his wishes. They were small men with blond curly hair and white wings which helped them move from one place to another in unimaginable speed. The main problem with them was that they weren't exactly the brightest and over times they were spotted by several mortals who immediately connected them with Cupid. This is how he went from the handsome god that broke the hearts of many ladies to a chubby fellow with curly hair, wearing a white diaper.

Shaking the annoying thoughts aside he clapped two times and one of the helpers quickly appeared near him. He was wearing a tasteless dark green suit with brown stripes, his curly blond hair being combed back and kept there with a ridiculous large amount of gel.

"Alair at your service, great sir! How may I help?"

Cupid raised his brown at the helper's name; he really did look very joyful with that dumb grin on his face. He must have been one of the newbies which worried the god. "Do you see that girl sitting on the bed?" The helper moved his face a little too close to Cupid's in order to peek inside and let out a whistle.

"Quite a beauty, sir? Do you plan on making her your new lov-" He stopped abruptly when Cupid glared at him in such a way that would have made even Pluto shudder.

"This young maiden is called Reyna and she's the praetor of Camp Jupiter and my protegee. You will help her get her loved one back."

"Why help her? I mean what kind of dumb boy would ever leave such a-" Another glare, another moment of silence coming from Alair.

"You do not question your orders. Just find the boy, shoot him with the love arrow and make sure that she is the one he sees first, got it?" Of course he didn't get it, Cupid had this horrible feeling in the pitch of his stomach that something wrong was going to happen.

"Now listen carefully, the boy's name is Jason Grace and he is a son of Jupiter, one of the big three. He's a handsome hero around 16-17 years old, he has a small scar on his bottom lip, he has blue eyes and-" The god stopped himself and pondered. He shouldn't tell Alair about Jason's hair and eye color because there were many boys in Camp Jupiter which matched that description, one of them being that dreadful Octavian, and he didn't want the helper to shoot someone else. "Look, there's no way you can miss him. He has that aura that all great heroes have. Just one arrow should be enough, straight in the heart and then let the magic do its thing."

Alair nodded quickly that he understood but Cupid had his suspicions. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Of course! Just leave it to me, sir! I won't let you down!" This was his chance to finally make himself known amongst his peers. No more name calling and poking fun of him, from this day forward Alair would become the personal helper of Cupid.

The god nodded once before disappearing in a cloud of vapor and little pink hearts. "What a show off." The chubby man mumbled under his breath before looking at the brunette girl once more. He really wanted to punch the guy who made her feel this terrible but obviously that wasn't part of the plan and he couldn't screw things up. He didn't fear being seen, there were spells that could manipulate the mist and make it impossible for demigods to notice them. Most of his friend and co-workers were actually pretty bad at them but Alair was surprisingly good.

A knock was heard on the girl's door and Cupid's helper immediately tensed. "Reyna, can I come in?" The voice of a boy could be heard and Alair pursed his lips. He came back to beg on hands and knees, huh? Maybe he wouldn't even have to shoot the boy with an arrow after all.

"Jackson, I really don't want to talk right now."

Jackson? Was that his name? Well he did remember Cupid saying it was something that started with a "J". "Come on Reyna, you can't stay in there forever. Just open the door so we can talk."

The brunette girl rolled her eyes and stood up before dragging her feet to the door. She looked just like your average teen with her black hair pulled in a ponytail and wearing a purple t-shirt and shorts. She opened the door and glanced at a boy with piercing green eyes. Alair stared at him with disbelief written on his features. It was unfair that a demigod could be this handsome and have such a strong aura. How come that kind of luck didn't hit Alair himself? Fortuna must really hate him.

"Nothing that you're going to say to me will make things better. I know that I shouldn't behave so childish and I know I shouldn't have expected some kind of sappy reunion but…I-I guess that I j-just-" She bit her bottom lip and looked at the boy with a blank expression but anyone could tell that she was forcing herself not to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Rey. I know these are not the words you want to hear but I really don't know anything else to say."

Alair growled and took an arrow, arranging it on his bow. He had enough of this sad scene, time to give them the happy ending that Cupid wished for. With one quick movement he hit the boy straight in the heart and he stumbled over, falling on his knees. Of course the arrow could not be seen; otherwise the mortals would have gone insane.

"Percy!"

Reyna quickly reached for him and the brunette boy grabbed her arm, looking straight into her black orbs. Alair smirked to himself as he saw the effect of the arrow in Jackson's expression when his eyes met Reyna's. Job well done if he could say so himself. He was about to disappear and make his way to a local pub where he usually hanged out when he heard voices coming from the street near the praetor's house.

"Jason, wait up!"

"No, you're right Hazel. I have been delaying this discussion for too long. She can't stay in there forever. I know I haven't exactly been nice to her but I plan to talk to Reyna whether she likes it or not."

Alair's eyes grew wider and his face turned pale as the blond boy quickly approached the entrance of the villa followed behind by a worried young girl. There was no doubt about it, this was the hero Cupid was talking about. He watched in horror as Reyna yelled at Jackson when he tried to reach for her and plant a kiss on her lips. She pushed him away and ran out of the room, towards the exit of the house. She grabbed the doorknob in the exact moment when Jason did and when the door opened their eyes met, both looking a little surprised. Alair didn't miss his chance and quickly shot Jason with an arrow as well, making him fall for the first person he saw which was Reyna.

With that he quickly flew away while chewing his bottom lip nervously. It would be okay, right? I mean which girl wouldn't want two boys fighting over her affection? No more tears for this young lady, from now on she was going to be offered more love than she could ever dream of and all thanks to good ol'Alair. No need to be thankful to him or build a shrine to idolize the helper, he was obviously just doing his job.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! The second one will be from Reyna's PoV probably. How will she react to both Percy and Jason falling for her? What about poor Annabeth? Well you'll just have to wait and see. Please review!<strong>


	2. Two knights fight

**Sorry for the late update, guys! I'll be leaving for France in just a few days and everything has been hectic until now. Hopefully I'll be able to update since I plan to take my laptop with me. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! You guys make my day with your wonderful, wonderful feedback, words are not enough to express my happiness! -does a little dance instead-**

**As always, I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

><p>Reyna paced around her room like a trapped animal and did her best to ignore the worried looks that Aurum and Argentum gave her. Sometimes her two automatons seemed like the only ones she could really trust, the only ones who would never betray her or leave her. She wished at times that they could talk back, but if they did, they'd probably scold Reyna for acting like a weakling because of a boy.<p>

The brunette girl bit her bottom lip and let her small hand to touch her burning cheek. This wasn't just any boy though. Reyna didn't really care about Jason being the son of Jupiter or his powers or his role in the prophecy of the seven. These weren't the things that made the girl fall for him. No, it was the dreams he shared with her, the ones that no one else knew. It was the secrets, the hopes, the future that they have planned together. How they will change Camp Jupiter and stop the corruption in the senate. How they joked that they will end up growing old together, with Aurum and Argentum forever by their side. Truthfully it was the normal things that Jason did that always amused her, like how she barely managed to wake him up in the morning for the meeting before breakfast. How he always mumbled under his breath when having to do paperwork. How he always took short breaks to play with Julia and how he only ate the purple jellybeans from the bowl.

The moment the Argo II landed and Jason appeared in sight she realized just how much she missed all the little things he did. However, what she didn't expect was for him to find someone else in the Greek Camp. A beautiful Venus girl that took advantage of every chance she got to hold Jason's hand and the boy didn't seem to mind. She smiled at him and probably told him how she felt without any hesitation, much unlike Reyna who always felt like the words she wanted to say never came out properly. She was everything that Reyna wasn't and that's probably why Jason fell for her.

She felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes and she sat down on the bed, wiping them away. When she first entered the room she was so angry that she started throwing things around. She quickly took off her toga and armor and left them in the middle of the room. She was probably the most organized person in the whole camp but now her place was a mess. She was a mess and she simply didn't know how to clean things up.

Reyna glanced down at her old purple t-shirt and heaved a sigh. She felt a little…normal while wearing it. Like she wasn't praetor anymore and she didn't have to worry about the whole camp and its administration. She didn't have to worry about Jason getting another girl and how will she be able to work with them when she felt like digging a whole and hiding in it. Such a pathetic and shameful behavior was not permitted for the leader of the Romans but right now she just wanted to play the role of the normal, heartbroken teen.

She heard a knock on her door and she froze in place when Percy's voice soon followed. The brunette girl pursed her lips while trying to decide whether she should let him in or just ignore the son of Neptune…Poseidon. Reyna finally stood up and dragged her feet to the door before opening it. She only exchanged two lines with Percy when the boy suddenly fell forward as though he had been hit by something. Her eyes widen in horror and all thoughts concerning Jason were pushed in the back of her mind when she saw Percy on his knees. She quickly reached for him in order to help him out but the boy grabbed her by the arm and stared at her in such an intense way that she felt shivers going down her spine.

"Percy, are you alright?"

She tried to pull away but his grip only tightened. He stood up and was silent for a few moments before his arms wrapped around her figure and pushed her face in his chest.

"Alright? I'm more than alright, Rey. I'm happy that Jason found someone else in Camp Half-Blood, now no one will come between us."

Reyna blinked, ever so slowly, while trying to fully understand what Percy had just said. Using her hands she pushed herself away from him and offered the boy an arched brow.

"Does this amuse you in anyway, Jackson? I know I'm being foolish for suffering this much but making fun of me hardly helps."

"My love, I would never dare make fun of you!" Percy looked thoroughly distressed as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest in order for Reyna to hear his increasing heartbeat. "This is what you do to me. Every time I see you I think about our future together. How we'll rule Rome and then leave for college, then get married, have children. A boy and a girl, obviously. They'll have dark hair and my green eyes and your beautiful, beautiful features. It's perfect, you're perfect, everything that I always wished for."

The praetor stared at him now knowing if she should punch the boy, laugh at him or yell curses in Latin. Then again she was highly tempted to do all three.

"Percy, are you drunk or something? Did Dakota give you one of his 'special' drinks? Did you eat anything offered by Don?"

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently wanting to get to the bottom of this. She really didn't have time to deal with a drunk/high Percy Jackson and his sappy confessions. He was probably delusional and confusing Reyna for Annabeth.

"You really don't get it, do you? I love you, Rey! Stop wasting your time with that idiotic son of Zeus-"

"Jupiter."

"-and just realize already that I'm the one you should be with. You said it yourself, together we can rebuild the glory of old Rome!"

"Percy, I was just trying to convince you to help us out. I don't have feelings for you."

She shook her head and began to massage her temples. She was going to strangle the life out of Dakota when she saw him.

"Reyna, you leave me no choice. I'll just have to show you how much I love you."

His hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed his face forward while closing his eyes. Reyna wondered if he knew how ridiculous he looked with that kissy face of his, so much for trying to be seductive. She tried to pull away but she knew that Percy was stronger than her and he wouldn't let go. Thus, when his lips came dangerously close to hers, she panicked and hit him with her knee right in the twig and berries. Percy let out a growl of pain and released her from his hold.

"Jackson, you moron! Do that again and I'll kill you!"

She couldn't stay in the same room with him anymore, the boy was obviously unable to control his own actions. Her two dogs looked at her not knowing what to do which in return puzzled Reyna. If Percy was lying then Aurum and Argentum would have eaten him whole by now but they were just sitting in a corner looking confused. Reyna decided that she needed to stay away from him until the effect of the alcohol or whatever he took will eventually wear off.

She pushed him out of the way and quickly ran out of her room. She managed to make it down stairs, hearing Percy yelling after her. The moment she opened the door her eyes met Jason's and both of them stared at each other with surprise written on their faces. Jason moved first, even before Reyna had time to realize what he was doing, and took hold of her hand.

"My gods, you're beautiful! I did not believe in perfection until I laid my eyes on you!"

Okay it was obviously getting drunk and babbling nonsense night. Reyna pulled her hand back and glared vehemently at Jason.

"Where's your little Piper? Did you release her from her leash to go for a little walk?" She knew she wasn't being fair, she knew it, but dammit, she didn't care right now!

"Piper is a dear friend but you, love of my life, are always the top of my priorities!"

"First of all, call me 'love' again and I'll do worse to you than I did to Jackson. Second, you know better than to drink anything offered by Dakota!"

Reyna stared at Hazel for explanations but the young girl just shrugged her shoulders in confusion. She was obviously just as lost as the praetor.

"Rey, where did you run off to? We didn't get to the good part-"

Percy's eyes met Jason's and it felt like the temperature had dropped to minus even if it was the middle of summer.

"Grace, what are you doing here?"

"That's my line, Jackson. What business do you have with my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? I don't remember you and Reyna becoming a couple? Are you perhaps, delusional?"

"Not as delusional as you for questioning my relation with Reyna." Jason looked at her and smiled lovingly which in return made Reyna turn green with disgust. He never looked at her like that before…it just didn't feel right. "Tell him, love. Tell him how close we are."

"Yeah, why don't you tell him, Rey. Tell this poor fool that you love me and he's wasting our precious time."

Jason's eyes flashed in anger and he lunched himself at Percy. They both fell on the ground and started kicking, punching, pulling each other's hair and even biting was involved.

"Why don't you throw Piper off a cliff and jump to save her! Hopefully you forget how to fly!"

"Why don't you just go back to the bottom of the ocean, you obviously need some daddy time! Or better yet, have some quality time with your horse friends! I bet they're the only ones who understand!"

Reyna and Hazel stared at them blankly as they continued their fighting. The young girl turned to the praetor not being able to surpass a small smile.

"Wanna bet who wins?"

Reyna offered her an arched brow but couldn't blame Hazel for finding all of this oh so amusing. Something wrong was happening here and she had to find out what before-

"What's going on here?"

The two girls turned quickly to stare at Annabeth whose narrowed eyes were fixed on Jason and Percy. Reyna gulped and Hazel quickly made her escape after whispering "good luck" to the brunette. She'll need it.

"H-Hey, Annabeth. Nice evening, out for a walk?"

She gave a nervous laugh obviously feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation. What's she supposed to tell her? Sorry, your boyfriend seems to have a crush on me and is now fighting with Jason for my affection? This was not going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a bit of a filler, the really good stuff will happen once Annabeth finds out. Since it was getting pretty long<strong> **I had to stop there but next chapter it's going to be fun.** **I also plan on publishing another story, much darker and serious so be sure to check that out as well, please.**


	3. Two ladies discuss

**Sorry for not updating for so long, believe when I say that it has been one heck of a school year and it's not even over yet. I do plan on writing faster though since I seem to be in the mood and trying to get more work done until another writer's block hits me *sighs*. Anyway, just wanted to thank all my reviews, you guys are made of gold I swear! I love you! Now on with the chapter!**

**As always, I don't own PJO or HoO, RR does however.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It could be said that the moment Annabeth arrived in Camp Jupiter she knew that something bad was going to happen. Well except, you know, having to defeat mother earth and not really knowing how and having her boyfriend not remembering her and falling for some other girl and then having the blonde kill him for not being faithful.<p>

Percy did remember though and he missed her as much as she missed him, but she still had to punch him in the arm for the months she didn't close an eye and constantly looked for him. Things seemed to be going a little better, six of the demigods from the prophecy were chosen and they were now waiting for a sign from the gods to board the Argo II and leave for Rome.

She had to admit that despite forcing herself to dislike the Roman camp she was secretly enjoying the little time they were spending here. They had a great architecture and they were more war like than the Greeks. They were stricter and seemed ready for everything. Sometimes she thought that Camp Half-Blood could use a little more discipline but then she scolded herself for that.

The ones that were in charge of the camp were the two praetors selected by the people. She wasn't sure if she approved of such a method or better said she wasn't sure how well teens could administrate a whole camp. They always had Chiron and Mr.D, more or less, to watch over them but what about the Romans? It seemed like they always had to take care of everything and Annabeth respected them for that even if she would never admit it out loud.

Percy had now been elected as praetor and Annabeth wasn't particularly happy about it. When she saw a brunette girl standing right next to him with a matching toga she felt her blood boil in her veins. She had to admit that she wasn't fond of Reyna and snapped at her on several occasions. It wasn't until she was finally able to talk privately to Percy that the son of Poseidon explained to her who Reyna was and what they did to her four years ago. It was fair to say that Annabeth felt quite bad, true it wasn't completely their fault but Reyna and Hylla both had to suffer because of it and all the other girls as well. She hated Circe but the girls on the island did not deserve such a faith. She could now understand why the eldest daughter of Bellona kept glaring at her as though she wished to rip the blonde apart.

The daughter of Athena was pacing around the Argo II as she waited for Percy to comeback. Despite the fact that Reyna had allowed them access in camp and even let them sleep in the fifth cohort she still felt more comfortable being around their war ship. Percy had excused himself after dinner saying that he had something important to do and Annabeth knew he was going to talk to Reyna. That's her Seaweed Brain, always so kind hearted to everyone. When she saw the way Reyna looked at Jason and Piper she understood that the brunette girl only had someone on her mind and in her heart and that someone wasn't her Percy.

She wondered if it was a good idea to let him go though, he didn't particularly handled these types of situations well. Maybe she could have a talk to Reyna instead, with this occasion she would also apologize for what happened on the island.

She nodded to herself and put on her Yankees baseball cap just to make sure she wouldn't run into any sort of trouble while she made her way towards the praetor's villa. As she looked at the Romans she couldn't help but feel that they weren't so different from the Greeks. Well obviously inferior but still demigods who trained, went on quests and helped save the world from the bad guys. Maybe, just maybe, they could co-exist.

Her mind drifted to Jason and she frowned deeply. She knew that kid couldn't be trusted from day one. He was a son of Zeu-Jupiter alright, being a player and dating someone even if he already had a girl waiting for him back home. True that Annabeth didn't know what was going on between him and Reyna and she wasn't sure if she even liked the brunette girl but that still didn't give him the right to act like such a high and mighty jerk. She really couldn't begin to imagine what either Piper or Reyna saw in that boy.

Approaching the villa she began to hear loud noises and soon enough she heard Percy and Jason screaming at each other. She quickly took off her cap and practically ran towards them, feeling her heart exploding from her chest when she saw the two boys fighting, Reyna just standing near them looking quite uncomfortable and distressed while Hazel just looked amused.

"What's going on here?" Her eyes narrowed at the two girls and Reyna looked up at her in a shocked way. Hazel murmured something to her praetor before making a run for it leaving the brunette to face a very angry Annabeth.

"H-Hey, Annabeth. Nice evening, out for a walk?"

"Are you out of your mind? These two look like they're ready to kill each other! Why didn't you try to stop them?"

"Trust me, I've tried but they're just so damn stubborn!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed Percy's arms trying to get him away from Jason. She didn't know that her boyfriend could scratch this well. "Percy, stop it! If anyone sees you two fighting they'll-"

"I'm fighting for true love!"

"It's only one-sided! Reyna doesn't love you back!"

Annabeth released the boy who quickly returned to his fight with the blond son of Jupiter. Her head turned ever so slowly to Reyna who was giving her an awkward stare.

"Care to explain?"

"If I knew, I would, but I don't. Look one second he was the Percy we all know and the next he began to proclaim his undying love for me."

The blonde girl could have sworn that fume was now coming out of her ears and her eyes were burning flames. She took out her Celestial bronze knife and looked ready to cut Reyna into tiny little pieces. The girl sensing this quickly drew her weapon as well but did not attack.

"Calm down, this is not what it looks like."

"Do you want to know what it looks like to me? You grew up on Circe's island! She probably taught you how to charmspeak and use magic and when you saw that you couldn't get your way with Jason you tried to get my Percy!" She launched herself at Reyna but the girl quickly blocked the attack.

"Listen to me, I would never put my camp in danger in order to get a boy! Gaea wants us to fight, she's aiming at the fact that the Romans and Greeks won't get along! Don't give her any satisfaction!"

"I wouldn't have to if you gave me enough reasons to trust you but all you Romans are liars!"

"How dare you! You're the liars! That Argo II could very well be another Trojan horse filed with Greeks ready to attack us yet I gave you permission to stay in our camp and this is how you repay me!"

By now the fighting was inevitable and Annabeth realized she had gone too far. In the back of her mind she knew Reyna was right. If she wanted Percy she would have charmspoken him way before the Argo II arrived and while Percy told her about Reyna offering him the praetor position he also explained it was only because she was desperate to protect her camp and the other choice was that creepy augur.

"Okay, let's stop and think this through."

"That's what I've been saying from the beginning."

With red cheeks both girls pulled away from one another and stared at the two boys who were now throwing childish insults at each other.

"I heard that you were a lady killer. They take one look at you and die of shock!"

"They say opposites attract so now wonder you went for Reyna who is beautiful, honest, intelligent, and cultured!"

As the boys continued in what seemed to be a slapping match Reyna and Annabeth exchanged a knowing look before shortly nodding at each other. They crept behind the two boys and quickly knocked them out before they had time to realize what was going on.

"At least they're not fighting but what do we do next?"

"Get them inside my villa and wait for them to come back to their senses."

Annabeth heaved deeply before grabbing Percy by the legs and pulling him towards the entrance. This was not how she imagined their first night together. When both boys were safely placed on a couch she let herself collapse in an empty chair as her stormy grey eyes rolled to the ceiling.

"They're going to be fine. Don't worry."

The blonde glanced at Reyna and wanted to laugh because she looked pretty worried herself. "Do you really think it's Gaea?" Reyna just shook her head and sighed.

"I first suspected that they were drunk, probably one of Dakota's special drinks, but now it seems more serious. It would make a good plan. Have them both fight and then the Greeks blaming it on me and then everything falling apart from there. This is why we must keep them away from the other campers. If they are charmspoken then it won't last that long."

Annabeth did not reply but just decided to focus her attention on Percy. He began to droll in his sleep…well knockout state and that reminded Annabeth of the first time he arrived in camp. A scrawny boy that was too sarcastic for his own good and managed to get on her bad side from day one was now her strong and loving boyfriend who had his mind twisted by mother earth.

"He loves you, you know." Reyna's words came like a bucket of cold water and she stared at her as though she couldn't believe her ears. "When he came to camp you were the only one he remember so that must mean something. Jason…obviously didn't remember me." Annabeth wanted to tell the brunette that the real reason why she thought Percy remembered her was because the Achilles curse yet she wasn't sure if she should give Reyna so much information.

"I don't think that love had anything to do with it. Jason remembered only Thalia in the beginning and since he was taken away by Hera when he was just a kid I doubt he had many memories of her."

It was Reyna's turn to go quiet and Annabeth watched her as she walked towards one of the cabinets. She wanted to say something more encouraging to her but then again she didn't know if it would be fair to Piper.

The brunette girl took something out from one of the drawers before walking to the small coffee table near the window. "Come on, we're playing cards." Annabeth blinked a few times and didn't know how to react to Reyna's proposition.

"Do you want to talk about our love lives all night long or play cards? I also have a chess board."

With a smile, the blonde girl stood up and walked towards the praetor. "Deal me in." It was going to be a long night anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed reading! Who do you think I should write next? The boys probably won't have their own PoV until the fifth chapter or something. Mayne Cupid who gets a heart attack when he seems what happened or maybe Leo in order to bring more humor to the story. You decide in your review!<strong>


End file.
